1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher, and more particularly, a dishwasher having a spraying structure to enhance the spraying efficiency of wash water
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is an apparatus configured to wash tableware by spraying high-pressure wash water toward the tableware, and conventionally goes through pre-washing, main washing, rinsing, and drying stages. During the pre-washing stage, a stain on the tableware is removed by spraying the wash water without an input of detergent, and during the main washing stage, a cleaning of the tableware is enabled by spraying the wash water, and at the same time, by having the detergent input by use of a detergent supplying apparatus.
In general, the dishwasher includes a cabinet provided at an inside thereof with a washing tub, a tableware basket movably installed at an inside the washing tub such that the tableware basket is moved forward/backward, and a spray unit to spray the wash water toward the tableware basket, and the wash water sprayed from the spray unit is provided to wash the tableware.
The tableware basket includes an upper tableware basket provided at an upper portion of the washing tub, and a lower tableware basket provided at a lower portion of the washing tub. A conventional spray unit is positioned at an upper side of an upper tableware basket, and at an upper side and a lower side of a lower tableware basket. In a case when the spray unit is provided to be rotated, blind areas where the wash water being sprayed fails to reach the edges of the washing tub because the wash tub is in the shape of a rectangle.
To prevent the occurrence of the blind areas, it has been suggested to change the length of the spray unit or to include a structure configured such that the spray unit is rotationally moved. However, the above suggestion is only capable of preventing the occurrence of the blind areas at which the wash water is not reached, while scattered and concentrated washing effects are not being achieved.
In addition, in a case of a structure having the extended direction of the spray unit changed so that the wash water reaches the blind areas, when the direction of the spray unit is perpendicular with respect to a wall surface of the washing tub, the wash water is faced toward the wall surface of the washing tub, and thus, not only does the washing of the tableware not take place, but also noise is increased by the spray unit facing the wall surface.
Other than the above, in a case when the spray unit is fixed at the tableware basket, a flow path is less efficiently disposed, and the structure of the tableware basket is provided to be complex